Don't Stop Believing
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: *After TDWT* Courtney and Duncan have not seen each other since TDWT. Songfic, song by Journey.


**Okay this is my first TDI story, so, ya know, bear with me. The characters maybe OOC, sorry if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Total Drama series characters or the song "Don't Stop Believing," by Journey. I do own Kat, Jeffrey, and Mrs. Poffert, though.**

**

* * *

**

Courtney ran down into the subway station, the light dusting of snow clinging the bottom of her fluffy winter boots. The winter sky, even though it was 7:00 am, looked like midnight. She was born and raised in a small town, only six hundred people in that tiny town.

_**Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere **_

Two years ago, when she came back from TDI, her parents announced that they were moving to Vancouver. Courtney hated the idea, just plain out abhorred it. She had to leave all friends, family, and memories in that small place she once called home.

Sure, she had made plenty of friends here, but what she really missed was everyone from TDI, TDA, and TDWT. She DID NOT miss Chris though. He was a total jerk.

_I really miss Duncky though, _Courtney thought as she punched her week's card into the machine. Courtney shook her head, remembering how much of a little perv he was. Realizing she was day dreaming, she dashed onto the train, nearly catching her sweater in the door.

_**Just a city boy**_

_**Born and raised in south Detroit**_

_**He took the midnight train going anywhere**_

Duncan crowded onto the subway train, as he did every single morning. Since he had lost his license to drive, he the other fastest way to school was subway. It was so freaking early, though. The winter made 7:00am look like the dead of night.

His parents had moved him and his family to Vancouver 2 weeks ago. Duncan was born and raised in Toronto. But his freaking parents thought that it was too unhealthy for him to be around all his friends there. So they up rooted and moved to Vancouver. Duncan did have new delinquent friends though and had learned how to make a bomb out of sea shells and crushed aspirin tablets.

_I honestly have to say I miss people from TDI and stuff. Not Harold, I made sure to beat the stuffing out of him, _Duncan thought, _I guess I also miss princess. _

_**A singer in a smoky room**_

_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_

Courtney shifted her weight from one leg to the other. The subway seemed slower to day. She was standing behind a guy with a green mohawk. _He looks so much like Duncan it's almost creepy…_

Suddenly, the train lurched forward to a sudden stop. Courtney slammed into the guy and all of the papers in her messenger bag style book bag flew across the floor. Courtney fell to her knees and shouted, "Oh no!"

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Duncan turned around and saw the girl who had slammed into him picking up papers off the floor. "Here, let me help," Duncan said. If the girl thanked and told him her name, it would be the last bit to finally get rid of his parole officer.

He bent over and began to pick up the papers, looking over a few. He found no name and soon enough, the girl had the all the papers in her bag. "Thanks," she said. An announcement over the intercom said, "Templeton Station, repeat, Templeton Station."

"Thank you so much but I have to go now," the girl said as she rushed off the train. Duncan was about to call out for her to stop until he remembered that this was also his station. The girl was about his age and the station was the station for Templeton High School, so there was a good chance that this girl went to his school.

Duncan also had an excuse for seeing the girl. She rushed out of the train so fast that she forgot a paper he had. The paper looked like it came from the very middle of an important paper, like the second or third page. From what he read, he could find no name or address, but he found out that red pandas weren't bears. Duncan picked his book bag off the floor, slung it over his shoulder, and walked off the train.

_The only creepy thing, _Duncan thought as he walked out of the subway station, _is how identical the girl looked like Courtney. _

_**Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching in the night**_

Courtney stood on the stage, not believing her ears. "What do you mean the lead guy broke his leg?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but he broke his leg. He won't be able to play the part. We'll have to hold auditions for a new lead," Mrs. Poffert told Courtney.

Courtney sighed and slumped into a chair that had been set as a prop. Just great, just perfect.

"At least you don't have to kiss Jeffrey anymore," Kat said. Courtney looked over at her friend, another straight "A's" student with a hot body, very dark brown skin, and flame red hair. "If you get really lucky, maybe Alejandro will move here and take the lead," Kat then made it sound like she was madly in love, "Oh Alejandro, oh Alejandro, you're such a poser."

Courtney burst out laughing. Kat had a hot body yet had a street punk girl style. Today she had baggy jeans, a baggy jacket, converse high tops, and a I GOT THIS HOT BY BEING VEGETRAIN T-shirt. Kat believed that people's lives were shaped by what type of music they listened to. And Kat's favorite artists were Pink, Likin Park, Lady Gaga, Cascada, K'naan, B.o.B., and Shakira.

Courtney glanced at her watch and nearly had a heart attack. "That late?" she screamed. Courtney grabbed her coat and bag and dashed out of the auditorium. She had to get home soon or her parents would worry.

_**Streetlights people, living just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding, somewhere in the night**_

Duncan had had no success in finding the girl. He search for her in all his classes, but she wasn't in any of his classes. He couldn't look at lunch because the guys and girls were separated. Duncan was giving up all hope now. School had ended fifty minutes ago, though he had to stay for counseling after school. If only he had a name, he could give this paper back…

Duncan turned the corner and slammed into someone. The person's papers and books fell to the floor and Duncan dropped his bag. Duncan was about to tell them to watch out next time, until he remembered about getting rid of his parole officer. The person was on their knees, picking up their stuff and Duncan got down on his knees and helped them picked up the papers and books.

_**Working hard to get my fill**_

_**Everybody wants a thrill**_

Courtney had turned the corner to fast and slammed into someone, dropping her books and papers. The person was now helping her pick up her books and papers.

Courtney and the person had gathered all the papers and Courtney looked up the same time the person had and got the shock of her life.

"Duncan?" Courtney asked, surprised.

"Courtney?" Duncan asked with the same surprise.

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked her.

"My family moved two years ago, after Total Drama Island," Courtney told him. Courtney took her stuff from Duncan and stood up. Duncan followed, pulling his bag up with him. Courtney sorted through the papers quickly. Suddenly she stopped. "I'm missing a page for my red panda report," she muttered.

Duncan heard this and then remembered and held out the piece of paper he had gotten from when she slammed into him in the subway, asking, "This it?"

Courtney glanced at the paper and grabbed it, replying, "How did you find this?"

"You must have been the one who slammed into me in the subway," Duncan said to her.

_**Some will win, some will lose,**_

_**Some were born to sing the blues**_

"Wanna take the subway with me?" Duncan asked her.

The old Courtney came back and Courtney turned her nose up, saying, "I guess just this once. But no smart moves, got it?"

"Hey, can't guarantee anything, princess," Duncan told her. With that, they turned and walked out into the cold together, snow falling and resting on their coats.

_**Oh, the movie never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Courtney punched her card in the machine and walked through, retrieving the card as she went out. Duncan followed promptly, cursing Courtney's book bag, as it was covering her butt.

The subway car was empty, as rush hour had ended, and there were seats for them to sit on. This time, Courtney was cursing Duncan a little because he insisted on sitting in a small two seat near the door.

The train pulled away from the station and shot towards Courtney's neighborhood. "You are going this way, aren't you?" she asked him.

"Um…we're going to King Edward station, right?"

Courtney nodded her head. The seat had Duncan pressed against her and she had her bag on her lap.

"How's your life been since the last season of Total Drama?" Duncan asked her.

"Okay, I'm hoping to get into Harvard."

"…Do you forgive me?"

"What for?"

"The Gwen incident."

Courtney opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, the train lurched to a quick stop and she pitched forward. Duncan's hand shot out and caught her around the waist. Her bag fell to the floor, but luckily, nothing came out of the bag. The lights shut off and the train came to a halt.

"Please stand by passengers, we are currently having some trouble," the voice over the intercom said.

Duncan suddenly felt a pair of lips press against his own. The lights flickered once, twice, then switched on and Courtney broke the kiss. "Yeah, I guess I could forgive you," she said.

_**Don't stop believin'**_

_**Hold onto that feelin' **_

_**Streelights people**_

The train lurched forward, towards the next station. Duncan now had his arm around Courtney's shoulders and Courtney had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"There's a lead male part open in the play I'm in," Courtney said.

"So?" Duncan asked.

"I'm the lead female and the lead male gets to kiss me twice in the play, which is shown for three nights straight."

"Some way to seal a relationship."

"Who said we were in a relationship?"

"A guy came dream, can't he?"

* * *

**Okay, honestly the story seems cheesy to me. Oh well. The station and stuff are actually real, 'cause if I can't write a story, might as well get my destinations right. But if anything was wrong, tell me. I'm an American girl and I have never been to Canada.**


End file.
